Don't Ever Stop
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: A night alone with Kevin in the back seat of the car turned into much more than Ben could ever handle. Besides, he was still a virgin.


a/n: bleh. I hassers a flea bite. And it itches D:  
For middy? Cause she can get me to do things. D:  
But not to roleplay…cause I'm lazy.  
Random shortness....lazy. I know.

**_Don't Ever Stop_**

"Ben…?" The elder's voice came in a whisper, staring down at the younger boy.

"No, I'm fine…" He squirmed against the back seat, feeling the foreign finger inside of him, only to push it in further.

"Ben, I can sto–"

"Don't…" He breathed as he felt the finger push in more. His body was a disheveled mess. "Just…don't…"

Kevin gave a nod in the darkness, finger flexing inside of the younger boy. He didn't respond to this, or the small movement of his finger pulling out, to push two in on the next trip. That caused a sudden vexed look on the poor kid. He even bit his hand when he felt the two moving in and out.

Sure Kevin would have stopped. It wasn't like they have done this before. Ben was as inexperience as ever with this, just like when he first had the omnitrix. He practically helped burn down the woods (if Gwen's stories were accurate). He just wasn't sure why Ben would just give up and allow Kevin to stop, if it was hurting him…

He shook his head, giving a deep breath when he inserted his third finger. It didn't bother Ben this time, he squirmed though, and that look was still on his face…that look of total debauchery. His hands moving to grip onto the arm of the car door when he felt the fingers push deeper into him. It made him shut his eyes as the sudden feeling of something in him being touched, making him want to moan out. Yet the only moans were held in his throat, which was cut off by the way he clenched his teeth together, or the way he bit his lip out of the first few moments of pain.

"Ben…?" Kevin's voice came when he moved his hands, gripping Ben's legs as he moved from his position.

"Hn?" His eyelids fluttered open, staring at the ceiling which was encased in dim light.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't…ask me that…" He slightly shook his head as his grip tightened.

Kevin gave a disarming smile when he aligned his member against the entrance. "Are you ready?"

Ben gave a nod, his face flustered and fervent as he lay there, waiting for Kevin to take him. No matter how much it hurt. He did love this guy; he wasn't fooling himself when he said it either. He really did. Everything he did and said was just so different, and it made the conversations and nights spent together, so different…it made him almost smile.

It was just; he never really expected to lose his virginity…

In a car.

To Kevin.

Kevin pushed in ever so slowly; making sure Ben could take the tip before he pushed in any further. He seemed okay, hands gripping tightly…tighter than tight…he could probably break it off if he pulled.

All signs were cleared, so he pushed in again, just as slow…only to stop when he heard Ben scream, bucking up. This made Kevin stop, he didn't even asked, and he just waited for Ben to settle. He didn't want to move, because he's press deeper in, and he didn't want to move out, because Ben might yell at him. The best he could do is calm him down, shushing the boy. What Kevin wanted to do was lean down and kiss the boy, without moving in…he could wait.

It was a small awkward silence before Ben said anything. Kevin knew the pain was more than unbearable, and if he pushed in again he might have bled. But it was what Ben wanted, and something Kevin would oblige to if he Ben found himself ready.

"K-Kevin…move…" Ben's voice was beginning to break as if were about to cry from the pain.

"Are you-"

"Don't ask me that!" His hands fell from the arm of the car door. "Just move…and don't stop unless I tell you to…for any reason."

Kevin shook his head. He didn't want to; he didn't want to hurt the boy anymore. But he did so, he pushed in, watching as Ben covered his mouth from the scream, from the liquid that Kevin felt when he did so. He felt Ben squeeze.

"Ben…calm down…" He breathed lightly, not even stopping while pushing through, while Bens legs resides twisted around his waist.

Ben nodded, although he didn't. There was numbness in his mind, in his actions, as if he wasn't controlling them. His body shuddered when Kevin pushed through completely, leaving his hilt against Ben. It was would just make things easier the second time around, when he pulled out, and pushed in without too bad of a complaint from his little hero.

The third time came, and Kevin moved his one hand that resided on Ben's hip, and brought it up to his face, pushing his chin up and kissing him. He was doing a better job than Kevin expected. Especially with the lack of room that made pulling out difficult.

The best thing about the kiss though, was the soft, unintentional moan that arched through his throat that made him blush evermore (aside from how red his face already was).

It made Kevin smirk and pull back; pushing into him again that arched his back (hopefully intentionally). He could tell the brunet was still in pain, but the sudden arching of the back made him want to push in again, that same angle, he wanted the same reaction from his lover.

He pushed out, trying not to hit his head on the roof like he had done numerous times before just sitting in the back seat with Ben. He moved Ben's legs, pulling his body forward, and pushing in with a grunt of the new position.

"K-Kevin…" Ben started from what he felt with the position, rather amazed that the numbness and pain was beginning to wear off (still leaving Ben in the same state).

Kevin ignored what Ben had to stay, pushing out and in again. Whether it faster, harder, or deeper.

Ben told him to not stop.

Kevin just wasn't planning on it anymore.

-


End file.
